WinterFest With Ganondorf
by MangoKat
Summary: It's Winterfest and Ganondorf can't seem to get any work done with an annoying thief pestering him about the festivities! What is a Gerudo King to do?


**Authornote:**

Merry Christmas everyone! This is a Christmas present to Reiz16 aka Pencilia! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wi<strong>**nterfest with Ganondorf**

* * *

><p><span><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Ganondorf had a headache that was growing steadily worse. His eyes were trained on the paperwork he held, trying in vain to drown out the irritating voice that seemed to fill the entire room. A lesser man would have snapped long ago, but Ganondorf prided himself on his self-control. He was a Gerudo, he was a king, he was the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known, he would not let this get to him. He would ignore the annoyance until it either died or left him alone. Trying to force his mind to refocus, he turned away, eyes still on the paperwork. His concentration was interrupted however, when something was thrust into his face and laid on top of the papers. Ganondorf stared at the red and green striped object and then finally turned his gaze to Sakon, his thief.<p>

"What is that?" he demanded in irritation.

Sakon gave him a beaming smile. "A candy cane."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"It's for you!" Sakon insisted. "Happy Winterfest!"

Ganondorf carefully picked up the candy cane between two fingers and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And what, pray tell, is a Winterfest?"

Sakon simply gaped at him in disbelief. "How could you not know what Winterfest is?! Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying for the last hour?!"

"I try not to listen to anything you say." Ganondorf responded, offhandedly.

Sakon rolled his eyes and sat himself on the corner of Ganondorf's desk. "It's the yearly Winter Harvest celebrations. Presents, feasts, tacky decorations, presents, family get-togethers, paid time-off, booze, presents! Have you been living under a rock all your life?!"

Ganondorf turned the candy cane over in his hand and thought a moment. "I think I might recall some sort of festivities happening this time of year on the mainland..."

Sakon nodded eagerly. "Yeah, so can I have the day off ?"

"Not a chance, thief."

Sakon let out a long dramatic sigh. "But whyyyyyy? I'm just sitting around doing nothing anyway! I want to go party!"

Ganondorf turned his eyes back to his paperwork. "No. I told you that you were contracted for the next two months and I meant the whole two months. I'm not paying you to laze around drinking. If you have nothing to do, go polish my armour. "

Sakon crossed his arms. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. I want the day off!"

"No."

"Look, pointy-nose, I got rights! Just 'cause I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm gonna let myself get taken advantage of!"

Without looking up, Ganondorf squeezed his hand into a fist, crushing the candy cane into dust. Sakon looked rather disappointed.

"That cost me a whole rupee..."

"Bones crush just as easily." Ganondorf informed him.

Sakon scooted off of the desk to a safer distance away. "Am I getting a Winterfest bonus in my pay?"

Ganondorf simply snorted, not even dignifying that with a response. His eyes scanned the papers in his hand, trying to remember what he'd been doing before the rude interruption. Sakon was lucky that he was so good at his job or else there'd be one less thief in the world. Tuning him out as the thief continued to blather, Ganondorf picked up a quill and began composing a letter. He was about halfway through when he heard Sakon say.

"She was a beautiful Gerudo too and I'm surprised she said yes to me, but in my opinion our child looks just like me...but with red hair. She disagrees."

Ganondorf was instantly to his feet, letter forgotten. "WHAT?!" he boomed, wondering if he was going to have to commit an ethnic cleanse to get rid of any of Sakon's blood polluting his people. What Gerudo would be stupid enough and desperate enough to allow that thief to touch them?!

Sakon gave him a dopey grin. "Naw, I'm just joking."

Ganondorf felt relieved first and then furious. A white, hot ball of energy began forming in the palm of his hand and Sakon's eyes widened and he held up his hands in an attempt to placate the angry Gerudo.

"I just wanted to make sure you were listening!"

Ganondorf took a threatening step towards him, his eyes narrowed.

Sakon began to regret pestering the Gerudo and took a few more steps back. "You're my employer, you're supposed to give me Winterfest off!" he insisted. "With pay!"

"You've worked for me for ten years, so why are you starting all this nonsense now?" Ganondorf demanded. "And what do you know of laws regarding employment? You can barely read and I doubt you've ever read a book in your life!"

"Did so!" Sakon protested. "I read a book called the Kama Sutra and learned a lot from it!"

Ganondorf gave him a look of pure contempt. "I have a hard time believing you came up with all this nonsense yourself."

Sakon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and then replied. "Well, I was talking with Jihiro the other day and..."

Ganondorf let out a sigh. "I should have known."

The Postman had been the only underling bold enough to ask for health and dental coverage upon entering his services. In fact, he also complained fairly often about things 'not being regulation'.

"POSTMAN!" Ganondorf bellowed towards the doors. "GET IN HERE! NOW!"

Sakon looked shiftily to one side.

Ganondorf gave him a 'look'. "What?"

"He's not here..."

Ganondorf glanced towards the doors and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Not here? Where did he go?"

"He went home to spend Winterfest with his family."

"Insubordination." Ganondorf muttered angrily. "He'll regret that decision."

Turning his gaze back to the letter he'd been writing, Ganondorf let out a loud curse. "Now who's supposed to deliver my letter?!"

Sakon instantly got an overly happy look on his face.

Ganondorf frowned. "No."

Sakon looked crushed. "Jihiro's not the only one who can deliver a stupid letter."

"I'm not trusting you with a letter, you are not leaving and if you don't stop pestering me, I'll break your neck."

Sakon crossed his arms grumpily. "Kinda hard for me to steal for you if I'm dead."

"I'll manage."

"You'd miss me if I was gone." Sakon announced confidently.

Ganondorf snorted. "Yeah, like I'd miss a festering wound."

Sakon looked genuinely disappointed but Ganondorf simply rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't touch anything, and you'd better still be here or else."

Sakon didn't answer, still sulking.

Taking that as affirmation, Ganondorf grabbed the half-finished letter and left the room. He just had a couple things to check before he was able to complete it. Once the door clicked shut, Sakon immediately glanced around the room to see what he could nose through. Ganondorf's desk didn't hold anything too interesting and all the bookshelves were filled with books in a language he didn't know. His eyes slowly drifted across the room until they fell on an enormous organ resting against the back wall. Sakon's eyes lit up and he gave a mischievous smile. Cracking his knuckles as he approached, Sakon rested a hand on the keys, knowing Ganondorf never let anyone touch the valuable antique. Whistling a Winterfest tune, Sakon began to play.

* * *

><p><span><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Ganondorf had finished his letter and was now heading back to his throne room. As he reached the tower stairs, he paused as he heard something. What was that noise? It almost sounded like... His eyes narrowed to slits and he let out a curse. Apparently it was too difficult for the thief to follow one simple order. As he ascended the stairs, the sound became louder and louder and Ganondorf began to notice something. It didn't sound like someone simply mashing on the keys, it almost sounded like an actual tune. Strange...<p>

Ganondorf reached the top of the stairs and slowly pushed open the door. It was there he hesitated in surprise. Sakon was seated at the organ, eyes closed, his normally foolish disposition replaced with seriousness. Ganondorf had never once seen Sakon be serious about anything and this gave him pause. What was even more amazing than that, however, was the fact Sakon was playing well. Extremely well. His fingers flew along the keys gracefully like he'd been doing it his whole life and Ganondorf had to grudgingly admit it was alright. He wasn't aware Sakon was capable of giving anything such attention, and for the first time he wondered if he'd been underestimating the thief. Just what was Sakon hiding under the facade of an idiot?

Ganondorf thoughts turned to The Happy Mask Salesman and he wondered just how much Sakon had in common with his uncle. How many layers was the thief hiding?

The song that Sakon played was one Ganondorf had heard once long ago when he'd traveled to the mainland as a boy. He'd been searching for a magical item to aid his people, and had stumbled across a village celebrating Winterfest. He had greatly enjoyed the music at the time and it was something he hadn't thought about for a really long time.

Ganondorf let out a deep sigh. Would it really be so bad to get the thief out of his hair for a couple days? He didn't actually need him for another few days so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to give in just this once.

"Get your grimy hands off of that!" Ganondorf boomed out, sounding much more angry than he was.

Startled, Sakon tried to leap away, got tangled up on the bench and fell hard to the floor.

"Ow..." he complained, rubbing at his knee. "I think it's broken! I'll need disability until I recover! Oh, ow!"

"Shut up." Ganondorf snapped. "I know you're not hurt."

Sakon let out a sigh. Ganondorf looked down at the letter in his hand and then slowly held it out.

"How long will it take you to deliver this to Clock Town?"

Sakon couldn't believe his good fortune and grinned widely. "A month." he automatically responded.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "You have three days."

"Ok." Sakon answered, unable to believe he was actually getting his way. Normally when he pestered, he ended up in the medical wing.

He leapt to his feet and jogged over to take the letter. "Who's it going to?"

"Your uncle."

Sakon's smile fell. "Guru Guru?" he asked hopefully.

"Your other uncle, dimwit."

Sakon repressed a shudder and simply nodded, not wanting to chance Ganondorf changing his mind. "Can I just shove it in his mailbox?"

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "You will deliver it in person and not leave until you place it in his hand."

"Ugh, who wants to see their family on holidays?" Sakon complained.

Stuffing the letter into his pocket, he turned towards the door. "Ok, I'll be back in five days."

"THREE days, Sakon."

"Right, four days, that's what I said."

As Ganondorf began forming an energy ball in the palm of his hand, Sakon took off running out the door.

"Happy Winterfest, pointy-nose!" he called back.

Ganondorf let out an irritated sigh. Stupid Winterfest.


End file.
